Vision
. (1940) Vision was created re-envisioning the concept by Roy Thomas and John Buscema, first appearing in . (1968) ; Vision (Jonas) (Earth-616).png | Box2 = Aarkus ; Aarkus (Earth-616) from All-New Invaders Vol 1 2 001.jpg }} | Alternate1 = 110; Vision (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate2 = 161 | Alternate3 = Manikin/Ghost of Stone | Alternate4 = Mainframe | Alternate5 = 763 | Alternate6 = 804 | Alternate7 = 907 | Alternate8 = Anti-Vision | Alternate9 = 982; Vision (Earth-982) from Last Hero Standing Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Alternate10 = 985 | Alternate11 = 1611; Vision (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate12 = 2149 | Alternate13 = 2301; Vision (Earth-2301).jpg | Alternate14 = 3515 | Alternate15 = 4321; Vision (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate16 = 5700; Vision (Earth-5700) from Weapon X Days of Future Now Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate17 = 7475 | Alternate18 = 7812 | Alternate19 = 7940; Vision (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate20 = 8041; Vision (Earth-8041).jpg | Alternate21 = 8101; Vision (Earth-8101) Marvel Apes 02.jpg | Alternate22 = 8234 | Alternate23 = 8545; Vision (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate24 = 8591; Vision (Earth-8591) Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 191.JPG | Alternate25 = 8910; Vision (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate26 = Visionary; Visionary (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Alternate27 = 9105 | Alternate28 = 9112 | Alternate29 = 9140 | Alternate30 = 9151; Vision (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate31 = 9411; Vision (Earth-9411) from Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 132 0001.jpg | Alternate32 = 9511 | Alternate33 = 9590; Vision (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate34 = 9916 | Alternate35 = 9997; | Alternate36 = 10011; Vision (Realm of Kings).jpg | Alternate37 = 10071; Vision (Earth-10071).jpg | Alternate38 = 10101; Vision (Earth-10101) from Exiles Vol 1 12 0001.jpg | Alternate39 = 10102 | Alternate40 = 11045; Vision (Earth-TRN124).jpg | Alternate41 = 11080; Vision (Earth-11080) 0001.jpg | Alternate42 = 12091; Vision (Earth-12091) from Space Punisher Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate43 = 13133; Vision (Earth-13133) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 16 0001.png | Alternate44 = 13729; Vision (Earth-13729) 0001.jpg | Alternate45 = 14161; Vision (Earth-14161) 001.jpg | Alternate46 = 14831; Vision (Earth-14831) from Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate47 = 14845 | Alternate48 = 15061; Vision (Earth-15061) from Uncanny Avengers Ultron Forever Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate49 = 18119; Vision (Earth-18119) 001.jpg | Alternate50 = 18451; Vision (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate51 = 19919; Vision (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate52 = 20051; Vision (Earth-20051) from Avengers & the Infinity Gauntlet Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate53 = 21011; Vision (Earth-21011).jpg | Alternate54 = 21261; Vision_(Earth-21261)_from_Age_of_Ultron_vs._Marvel_Zombies_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Alternate55 = 22795; Vision (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate56 = 33900; Vision (Earth-33900) New Avengers Marvel Salutes the U.S. Military Vol 1 9.jpg | Alternate57 = 45017; Vision (Earth-45017) Avengers Vol 3 42 002.jpg | Alternate58 = 57780; Vision (Earth-57780) Spidey Super Stories Vol 1 44.jpg | Alternate59 = 61112; Vision (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate60 = 61610; Vision (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate61 = 61422; Vision (Earth-61422) from Ultimate FF Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Alternate62 = 70105 | Alternate63 = 70395; Vision (Earth-70395) Avengers Vol 3 42.jpg | Alternate64 = 71016; Vision (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate65 = 71166; Vision (Earth-71166) 001.jpg | Alternate66 = 71912; Vision (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate67 = 80827; Vision016.jpg | Alternate68 = 81426; Vision (Earth-81426).jpg | Alternate69 = 82432 | Alternate70 = 83438; Vision.jpeg | Alternate71 = 89721; Vision (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate72 = 89923; Vision (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate73 = Ultra-Vision | Alternate74 = Ultra-Vision | Alternate75 = 90251; Vision (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate76 = 90631; Vision TRN036.JPG | Alternate77 = 90659 | Alternate78 = 91110; Vision (Earth-91110) What If Vol 2 31.jpg | Alternate79 = 91112 | Alternate80 = 91240; Vision (Earth-91240) from Inferno Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate81 = 93070 | Alternate82 = 93074; Vision (Earth-93074) from What If? X-Men Age of Apocalypse Vol 1 1 0001.png | Alternate83 = 93165; Vision (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate84 = 94561; Vision (Earth-94561).jpg | Alternate85 = 95019; Marvel Apes Prime Eight Special Vol 1 1 page 03 Vision (Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate86 = 95126; Vision (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate87 = 97143; | Alternate88 = 98105; Vision (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate89 = 105709 | Alternate90 = 200500; Vision (Earth-200500).jpg | Alternate91 = 523002 | Alternate92 = 669116; Vision (Earth-669116) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 16.jpg | Alternate93 = 730834 | Alternate94 = 807128; Wolverine Vol 3 72 page 5 Vision (Earth-90210).jpg | Alternate95 = 808122; Vision (Earth-808122) from Hero Initiative Mike Wieringo Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate96 = 820231; Vision (Earth-820231).jpg | Alternate97 = 941066 | Alternate98 = Vision (Earth-TRN047); Vision (Earth-TRN047).jpg | Alternate99 = Vision (Earth-TRN246); Vision (Earth-TRN246).jpg | Alternate100 = Vision (Earth-TRN294); Vision (Earth-TRN294) 0002.jpg | Alternate101 = Vision (Earth-TRN406) | Alternate102 = Vision (Earth-TRN564); Doombot, Human Torch (Android), Vision (Earth-TRN564) from Deeds of Doom 2.jpg | Movies1 = 199999; Avengers Infinity War poster 025 Textless.jpg | Movies2 = 555326; 005Vision.jpg | Television1 = 8096; Vision (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 14 0001.jpg | Television2 = 12041; Vision (Earth-12041) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 3 16 001.png | Television3 = 534834; Visionffquick.jpg | Television4 = 730784 | Television5 = Vision (Earth-TRN416); No Image Male.jpg | Video Games1 = 6109; Vision (Earth-6109) Marvel Ultimate Alliance.jpg | Video Games2 = 12131; Vision (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games3 = 13122; Vision (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel's Avengers 0001.jpg | Video Games4 = 30847; No Image Male.jpg | Video Games5 = 91119; Vision (Earth-91119) from Marvel Super Hero Squad Online 0001.png | Video Games6 = Vision (Earth-TRN012); Vision (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games7 = Vision (Earth-TRN258); Vision (Earth-TRN258) from Marvel Heroes (video game) 001.jpg | Video Games8 = Vision (Earth-TRN517); Vision (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games9 = Vision (AU) (Earth-TRN517); Vision (AU) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games10 = Vision (Earth-TRN562); Vision (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 002.jpg | Teams1 = Visionoids; Visionoids (Earth-616).jpg | Teams2 = Visionary Productions; Visionary Productions (Earth-93060).jpg | Others1 = Jim Hammond | Others2 = Savage Land Skrull | Others3 = Infinity War doppelganger | Others4 = Taskmaster robot | Others5 = Visionary (Argus LaVecchio); | Others6 = Visioneer (Abigail Dunton); Abigail Dunton (Earth-616) Irredeemable Ant-Man Vol 1 7.jpg | Others7 = Vision (Gah Lak Tus); Cataclysm Vol 1 0.1 Textless.jpg | Others8 = Vision II; Ultimates_Vol_2_6_Page_9_Vision_II_(Earth-1610)_th.jpg | Others9 = Robert Mitchell; Robert Mitchell (Earth-1610) 001.jpg | Others10 = Iron Lad; Iron Lad.jpg | Others11 = Visionary (Skrull impersonator); Visionary (Skrull) (Earth-9047) What The--! Vol 1 21.jpg | Others12 = 23291; Vision (Earth-23291) from Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Others13 = Vision (Poppupian); Vision (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Related1 = Iron Lad Armor; Nathaniel Richards (Iron Lad) (Earth-6311).PNG | Related2 = Onslaught Reborn; Vision (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Related3 = Pigeon; Pigeon (Earth-8311) from Web Warriors Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Related4 = Red Vision; Red Vision (Earth-9602) from Secrets of the Amalgam Universe (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg }} ru:Вижен pt-br:Visão